Tremors 2: Aftershocks
Tremors 2: Aftershocks is a 1996 direct-to-video sequel to Tremors, in which the character of Earl Bassett, returning from the first film, is hired to deal with a subterranean "graboid" infestation at a Mexican oilfield. It was directed by S.S. Wilson, and stars Fred Ward, Christopher Gartin, Michael Gross, and Helen Shaver. It was followed by a 2001 sequel, Tremors 3: Back to Perfection. It is the second film of the Tremors franchise. Plot Some years have passed since the events of the first film. Val has moved away and married Rhonda, while Earl has squandered his fortune on a failing ostrich ranch. He is approached by Carlos Ortega, who informs him that graboids are killing his workers at his oil field in Sonora, Mexico. Earl initially refuses his assistance, but Ortega's taxi driver, Grady Hoover, convinces Earl to change his mind and joins Earl in the hunt, with the oil company paying Grady full fees for his services, as well. Upon arrival in Sonora, Earl meets geologist Kate Reilly, and her assistant Julio, who are scientifically investigating the graboids. Earl and Grady begin to systematically kill the graboids by using exploding remote-control cars. Later, realizing the vast number of graboids, Earl enlists the help of Burt Gummer, who soon arrives with a truck loaded with firearms and explosives. Out hunting the next day, Earl and Grady encounter what appears to be a sick graboid after crashing their truck. They radio for the oil field's mechanic, Pedro, and wait with the sick graboid. That night, the graboid dies while out of sight. Upon investigation, they find it has also been hollowed out by something, as sacs are found within the carcass. The radios go out as Pedro's truck comes into view and stops across a plain. Grady and Earl walk to the truck and find only the man's arms remaining and the engine motor ripped apart. They hike to a radio tower, only to discover it destroyed. While breaking into a parked car, they encounter several graboid-looking creatures, later named shriekers, that have apparently come from their graboid. Meanwhile, Burt's truck is ambushed by a pack of shriekers while returning to base. Julio is killed by shriekers moments before Earl and Grady arrive the following morning. The creatures destroy the engine of their car and they are forced to hide inside the office. Burt arrives sometime later, having spent all his ammunition during his encounter with the shriekers, capturing a live one by chance. Unbeknownst to Burt, a shrieker survived the ambush and has hidden under Burt's truck. The creature discovers and consumes one of his MREs (which Burt is so fond of, he had brought 120 pounds of). Upon experimentation, the protagonists discover that, through eating, the hermaphrodite creatures can replicate at an incredible rate. They also learn that the creatures cannot hear (unlike their predecessors), but rather see heat through special infrared receptors on their heads, thus explaining why they destroyed the car engines and radio station. They are attacked by the multiplying creatures and, fleeing the office, are chased through the compound by the shriekers. They run for Julio's car, but when Burt kills a shrieker with his last round, a massive LAR Big Boar, the round penetrates a wall, inadvertently going through Julio's engine, his car being unknowingly parked behind it. Hiding from the shriekers, Burt is stranded in a bulldozer bucket and Grady, Kate, and Earl on top of an oil tower for several hours. The shriekers work together in an attempt to climb the oil tower before Burt traps them in the storage shed with the truck. Unfortunately, they discover rice flour is stored inside, as well, enabling the shriekers to continue multiplying inside. Earl douses himself in CO2 from a fire extinguisher to hide his body heat to reach Burt's explosives inside. It works at first, but he soon warms up and the shriekers detect him, forcing Earl to throw the detonator among Burt's supplies before escaping. The group runs a considerable distance before the explosives level the facility, destroying all the shriekers. As they examine the remains, Earl and Kate (who happens to be a Playboy centerfold whom he had admired for years) decide to pursue each other romantically, while Grady realizes that Ortega owes them for 28 graboids—not accounting for the Shriekers too—and suggests they open their own theme park: "Grady and Earl's Monster World". While Earl insists that's not a good idea, Grady responds by saying "Maybe this is your third big chance" before the credits roll. Cast *Fred Ward as Earl Bassett *Christopher Gartin as Grady Hoover *Helen Shaver as Kate "White" Reilly *Michael Gross as Burt Gummer *Marcelo Tubert as Señor Carlos Ortega *Marco Hernandez as Julio *José Rosario as Pedro *Thomas Rosales Jr. as Oil Worker External links * Category:Films Category:1996 release Category:Tremors series Category:Horror Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Action Films